Twenty-One is the Loneliest Number
Twenty-One is the Loneliest Number is the 7th episode of Season 6 on WB drama Gilmore Girls. Summary Since Rory was a tyke, the Gilmore girls have planned her 21st birthday: in Atlantic City, sipping martinis, playing 21. But with the estrangement, Emily plans the birthday party—and it is definitely not Atlantic City. Plot Lorelai refuses to listen to Richard's plan to bribe Rory into resuming school, saying that Rory has to want to go back on her own. Both Rory and Lorelai are saddened by the fact that their estrangement is keeping them apart on Rory's 21st birthday. Emily takes it upon herself to plan a party for her granddaughter when Rory shows no interest in the event. Richard and Emily find out that Rory and Logan have been sleeping together. Lorelai tries to convince Luke to participate in her mad scientist Halloween skit. Trivia * This episode marks the second and last time that Rory's birthday is celebrated on the show. The first was her 16th birthdayRory's Birthday Parties. * Logan and Zack meet for the first time. * Luke gives Rory a necklace that belonged to his mother. Photos 607rory.jpeg Twenty-One is the Loneliest Number.JPG 607.jpg 607rorylorelai.jpeg 6-07.png 607birthday.jpeg 607cake.jpeg Gilmorisms MUSIC *"One" by Three Dog Night *"It's DeLovely" by Cole Porter LITERATURE *''Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'' by Lewis Carroll FILM *''Girl, Interrupted'' *''The 40-Year-Old Virgin'' *''March of the Penguins'' TELEVISION *''The Waltons'' POP CULTURE :Lorelai – When Rory wants help, she will ask for it. The minute she does, I will fly in faster than the Gulf Stream I'm sure you're going to offer to buy her next. :Rory '– So, do I look older? :'Madeline Albright – Oh, yeah. Walk into Denny's before five and you've got yourself a discount. :Rory – I just had a dream that Madeline Albright was my mother. :Lorelai – I want to be a mad scientist, I'm going to come out in a blood-stained white lab coat and freaky makeup and a big giant Don King kind of hairdo. :Lorelai – Okay, and so I come out and do mad scientist banter, like, 'Hey, who here's from Bellevue? :Luke – What are the odds of you getting me to do a skit where you electrocute me, cut me open, and pull link sausages out of me? 'Cause I'm thinking they're right up there with Pia Zadora making a big comeback. :Lorelai – Determined, demented, delovely. :Sookie – I can't believe Rory's turning 21. It seems like just yesterday she was crying because you told her Charlotte Brontë couldn't come to her sleepover because she's dead. :Rory – It's been weeks since I've had anything that hasn't been supersized for dinner. :Luke – It tasted pink. I mean, like, really tasted really pink. Like pink-pink...it's like drinking a My Little Pony. :Lorelai – We were going to drink martinis. The Rat Pack drank martinis. James Bond drank martinis. :Lorelai – No, me and John O'Hurley. Luke doesn't know yet. I hope he takes it okay. Notes and references Category:Special occasions Category:Episodes Category:Season 6